User talk:Tezzla Cannon
Welcome Hi, welcome to LittleBigPlanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tezzla Cannon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jackton (Talk) 18:03, 6 June 2010 Hi, this is LittleBigPlanet2 here, just wanted to let you know that the magazine has had alot of mitakes in their time and they've probably mixed up Grapple hook and the Power glove' '''as being one thing. So could you delete the page that you've called the '''Grapple hook' and used all the artical that i had written? July 12th 2010, 14:33 Admin Are you still interested in being an admin around here? I was thinking of offering this to both you and Wikite, as you guys both asked and this Wiki, like you said could use some active admins. - Wagnike2 20:00, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :* Done. - Wagnike2 01:12, July 25, 2010 (UTC) pizza Don't edit please stop changing the levels of the month section on the front page --Wikite of the month no i did that in august and it only gets updated on the first of the month and its only one level per game with the correct name of the level and not the sereies Hey. Thanks for the edit on my blog, I appreciate it. Traxxious 18:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the notification on the Latest News! This is Dmports, and I just want to say thank you for informing me of this news. Your news: The Objects Within 21 is stealing DSA's creations, with a 75% chance of total loss due to their master plan. Read more in the link. If you have anything else to say, message me if so. Dmports 16:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) -_- stop changing the front page Yo Tez. I'm gonna start posting some of my creations, and I'll probably be most active when LBP 2 is out as well. Awesome posts. Wikite? What happened to Wikite on the leaderboards? He was number 2 on the chart, but he just vanished! What happened to him? Next on LBP 2 I think that once I start making levels on LBP 2, the first level that I'll make is HENRYMECH's Revenge. Then The Unimaginitive/ Into the Drakness I Go... Double Feature. How about you? Sir_REX Strikes Back 00:21, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm also going to make a Haunted Mansion (not Disney) level. In it, Sackboy goes to a Haunted Mansion that's haunted by a ghost sackboy named Sackghost. After causing some trouble for sackboy, Sackghost and sackboy become friends. But a ghost hunter arrives and tries to suck Sackghost up in his Ghost Vacuum. But after chasing Sackboy, the ghost hunter falls off his vacuum, falls onto spikes, becmoes a ghost, and is sucked up by his own vacuum. Then, sackboy has to destroy it by hitting it with things it throws at him. After it's destroyed, the former ghost hunter becomes Sackghost's friend, and they go off to haunt the mansion forever. Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:37, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm also going to make a level where sackboy was the villian. But, he was cursed by an evil sage and has amnesia. After you see the inhabitants of LittleBigPlanet run and hide from sackboy, you fall into a coma and have to fight your former self, a dark, towering giant in a suit of armor. After defeating him, it goes to a scene in a hospital, where the doctors are discussing your mysterious death (you killed yourself by defeating your former self). Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heads up! I'm going to be on LBP probably around 9:30 or 10:00 or so. I'll notify you if this changes. Sir_REX Strikes Back 04:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Heads up! I'm going to be on LBP probably around 9:30 or 10:00 or so. I'll notify you if this changes. Sir_REX Strikes Back 04:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) oops. Oops, I saw that I accidentally name the Canyons Interactive music the Canyons Interartive! I guess I may have been a little tired or busy at that time. no its on level per game and i did that because i wanted a response to see if it was you or wikia's problem you also are at fault because i distinctly remembering you changing the front page before i said not to and then i gave you a compromise and added the level you wanted but you still persisted and kept changing the fp We need a third admin to verify the story to see who is right. I trust you, Tezzla, but I havn't been paying attention to the entire story. We need a third admin who can do that! I'm not saying that it should be me, but anyone who is a good listener. Heads up. I'm going to be on LBP right now. re:re Wikite 22:15, September 24, 2010 (UTC) how dose that work? Admin2 Maybe, but I'm going to have to go to the central wiki. Okay, I thought he was inactive but it appears not. How do you do that? Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:38, September 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: rex ill review his editsWikite 21:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) How do you access the helpdesk? I don't see it on the forum's link. Sir_REX Strikes Back 01:49, September 28, 2010 (UTC) LBP 2 more ideas! I came up with another LBP 2 level. It is where sackboy is kidnapped by an evil slimy monster to participate a gladiator style fight to the death. There are 16 particapants, and two are paired with each other in the fights as a team, only to have a fight with them if they make it to the final round (the 'winner' gets eaten by the monster). Sackboy tries to wander out to run away, but the zombie butler (he's the zombie of the last 'winner') warns him that "everything that gets lost in this place NEVER returns," and he tells sackboy to look out for certain signs that help the monster navigate through the mansion. After navigating through to the monster's chambers, the player has to fight the monster. After defeating it, several tiles dissolve and a magma monster hops out of the ground, destroying the mansion and sending sackboy plummeting toward the magma. Sackboy is rescued by the person who he was paired with, who has found a phoenix. After flying to the rim of the volcano, the phoenix is hit with a magmaball, but sackboy manages to get off. In order to fight the moster, you must use the power glove to throw the magmaballs back at the moster. After hitting it several times, it falls down, causing a crater to form. After sackboy navigates down the now cooled volcano, he destroys the magma monster, and finds the scoreboard. The last part is a little incomplete, though, I'm still thinking about it. Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:31, September 30, 2010 (UTC) When things get personal for Sir_REX Tezzle, Dreamer002 edit the smaller clans page. He said the 21 clan was an anti LBP clan, that my clan was a Group to Destroy the Imaginitives, and that in LBP 2, I'll get a second war bot. He took it a step too far. Now it is personal! Please tell him a little bit about what and what and not to go bashing me because I'm allied with the 21 clan! AND he put on my talk page 'stop blocking people for your own comfort!' though he may have been bashing you (I doubt it, though). Sir_REX Strikes Back 07:11, October 2, 2010 (UTC) He's getting you in the conflict, too! Look at what he did on the Clans page. P.S. I fixed the information on the Smaller Clans page, you may want to lock them both for a while. If he steps over and messes with my wikis, boy, I'm taking it a lot more personally! PLEASE DON'T MESS PAGES UP, DREAMER002! DON'T EDIT WHAT'S NOT YOURS TO EDIT. Thanks! I hope he doesn't attack my wikis! Just because I was allied to you! I bet if I was allied with the DSA, he'd be praising my clan! That shows how extreme the DSA and their members will get. Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How do you make it link?Sir_REX Strikes Back 18:50, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Testing, testing. I'm testing my signature on this page to see if it links to my user page. Thanks for the advice! Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:07, October 2, 2010 (UTC) The sig. works! P.S. If that's the apollo 13 level I'm thinking about on the front page, it deserves it. I've played it. It brings tears to your eyes. That person also has a Titanic level, I think. :o! you think i should put this on the fp?Wikite 00:01, October 6, 2010 (UTC) thumb|right|300px|sooo hard to find Pins OHHH, pins sound neat. That would be cool if they unlock special materials in LBP2 when you unlock them. Take this as a suggesstion, MM! Clan Is Littlebigplanet Central a clan? Wikite 00:39, October 18, 2010 (UTC) New page or new section? Should I make a new page for LBP 2 music or just add a new section to the old page?Sir_REX Strikes Back 19:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I found one song so far. It's on the LittleBigPlanet.com's FAQ.Sir_REX Strikes Back 01:01, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Why did the skin change to blue?Sir_REX Strikes Back 20:21, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for my childish behaver, o and i'm 11 not 10. 17:08, October 24, 2010 (UTC)